Random Sadism
by The Plutonian
Summary: Hiead beat Ikhny. Kizna goes after him. I am aware that this sucks and is OOC. Flames welcome. HK


AN's: Yeah, I don't own them, I'm feeling sadistic right now, I know this is going to suck. Feel free to flame me. ~  
  
Hiead smirked. He had just beaten that weak little repairer of his once more. Now she would come after him. She being that wretched little cat-girl of Enna's. He really did detest the girl. Hiead wanted to teach her a lesson she'd never forget. The question was, what could he do? Oh, the possibilities- there truly was millions. His mind settled on one.  
  
As he was walking towards the room he shared with 88 and 89, Hiead heard Kizna scream. She was quite irked, to say the least. He smirked and then went into his room. He wanted to change out of his dirty clothes before dinner and evening lessons. He had no more than gotten his shirt off before there was a pounding at the door. Smirking, knowing whom it was, he walked to the door and opened it, his poker face on once more. This was difficult for him to do for seeing people enraged caused him great amusement. How he wanted to smirk.  
  
The look on her face when she saw him standing there was priceless. The color drained completely before her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. Hiead couldn't help but smirking. "What do you want?"  
  
She fumed at his nonchalant mood of the crimson-eyed boy. "You hurt her, you bastard!"  
  
"I suppose I did, didn't I?" He responded absent-mindedly, succeeding in vexing the pink haired girl further.  
  
"You moron! Don't you care?!"  
  
"Must we go through this same conversation every time I hit the little bitch?"  
  
"She isn't a bitch, you dick head!"  
  
"I tire of this," he said and pinned her to the wall. "Is this what you're looking for, girl? Are you jealous?" He asked this before slapping her hard across the face. She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Zero will kill you!"  
  
"He can't," Hiead said simply and threw her through the open door of his room. He smirked at the horror in her eyes as the door slammed shut and the click of a lock was heard behind him. Suddenly, all traces of fear turned to anger, and a very potent hatred.  
  
" Y- you won't get away with this!" she screamed as he stepped slowly closer, that sadistic look that she knew all too well playing across her face. She backed away from him every step he took. Soon, she could back up no further, and she could hardly slip through a wall. When she tried to run, Hiead lunged at her, pinning he to the wall.  
  
"Wanna bet?" He smirked, gripping her arms tighter. She screamed. This caused him to hold her tighter. He pulled her away from the wall and slammed her into it again. Kizna was terrified. This was what Ikhny went through day after day? Why hadn't she ever requested a new partner, or left? Kizna knew in her heart that she would have. She also knew that if she had known that this would happen she never would have tried to help her friend. Tears of pain, fury, and sadness at her realization threatened to fall. Hiead looked almost happy at this. "You're weaker than Allecto, you know," he whispered into her ear. She shivered. He smirked once more, amused at her reaction. Suddenly, he roughly pressed his cold lips against her warm ones in a kiss that was not chaste in the least. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a long agonizing eternity at that, he pulled away.  
  
"You jerk!" Kizna began to struggle harder this time, now beginning to realize what was to be her fate. He was going to rape, and then possibly kill her. She screamed. He pushed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. Fear overtook her once more and she bit down on his hand hard. This caused him to let go of her for long enough to get away. She unlocked the door and ran out, towards he own room. The coppery taste in her mouth told her that she had drawn blood. She spit it out and locked herself in her bathroom where the tears she had been holding back for so long finally fell.  
  
~ FIN. Well, that's all. Sorry that was short. You see, I was having troubles with this guy the other day when I started writing it. Now I'm not, because the whole thing was just him attempting to hide that he likes me and now I'm not feeling sadistic anymore. Yesterday was a very good day, but I felt the need to finish this. I probably won't put a second chapter to this, so yeah. 


End file.
